The production of semiconductor substrates, wafers and photomasks has traditionally used processing equipment in which various types of processing fluids are used. One example of a semiconductor processor is a rinser-dryer which uses water and dilute cleaning solutions. Other processors use acids, caustics, etchants, solvents and other processing fluids which are applied to the substrates, wafers, photomasks, data disks, and other semiconductor-related units.
A constant challenge in the production of semiconductors is particle contamination. With respect to all types of semiconductor processors, preventing contaminant particles from entering into the processor enclosure is of paramount importance. Such particles can affect the photographic processes used to transfer the chip layouts onto the wafers being processed into chips, and can further cause deterioration of the image being transferred onto the wafer. Even more susceptible to contamination is the direct processing of the wafers because of the numerous processing steps that take place. With each step there is a risk that contaminating particles may adhere to the surface of the wafer. Once contaminant particles are transferred onto the surface of the wafer, they are often difficult to remove.
One of the greatest sources of contaminating particles is the presence of environmental dust carried in the air surrounding the semiconductor processors. To reduce the amount of environmental contamination, manufacturers have taken extreme measures to provide working areas with relatively low amounts of environmental dust. These areas are called "clean rooms". Such working areas are expensive to build and operate. Hence, there is a substantial need to provide semiconductor processing equipment that minimizes the risk of contamination.
Another problem associated with traditional semiconductor processors relates to toxic and corrosive processing fluids, such as acids, caustics, solvents and other processing fluids. Such processing fluids must be maintained within the processing chamber to avoid corrosion and other harmful effects to personnel and materials outside of the semiconductor processor enclosure. Of concern are both liquid and gaseous forms of processing fluids, both of which should be prevented from exiting the processor enclosure and contacting machine parts susceptible to corrosion. This is true both during processing and when access into the processing chamber is needed. Thus, there exists a need to provide semiconductor processing equipment that adequately seals processing fluids inside the processing chamber during manufacturing and prevents them from escaping and causing damage.
Various attempts have been made to provide doors for semiconductor processing equipment that will adequately seal the access opening to prevent contaminant particles from entering and prevent processing fluids and vapors from escaping. However, because of the need to precisely align the door with the enclosure access opening, traditional equipment has required substantial in-field adjustments to ensure that the door seats properly within the access opening. This has involved substantial amounts of time and labor. Further, because of the many mechanical working parts required for the adjustments, the risk of mechanical failure of the doors has been high. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an effective door for semiconductor processors which has relatively few adjustable parts and is relatively easy to install and service in the field.
There remains a substantial need for semiconductor processing equipment which is easy to install and service in the field and minimally susceptible to mechanical failure. The present invention provides substantial and surprising benefits with respect to these needs.